Dark Desires Never Dreamed
by Dylan192012
Summary: Cloud and Sephiroth have been enemies for years but when Sephiroth does something unexpected Cloud becomes his friend. throughout the friendship Cloud begins wanting more from Sephiroth then he could have dreamed. lots of random Final Fantasy characters not just ones from FF7. Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1

The sound of metal clashing with metal rings through the streets as Cloud and Sephiroth jumped from building to building trying to pierce the other with his sword. A small bead of sweat has formed on Cloud's forehead as he once again lifts his sword to strike out at Sephiroth hoping to hit him in any way possible. Sephiroth blocks his sword with ease as Cloud curses under his breath and lands on a roof

"I'm getting nowhere with this" he mumbles to himself trying to get a moment to rest a bit

"oh but it's so fun" Sephiroth says from behind him making Cloud jump "what's wrong do you need a break?" he asks

"never" Cloud says as he begins to turn around. Sephiroth jumps pinning him to a wall with his sword against his throat

"I could kill you and give you that break right now" he says as Cloud struggles to get away

"then why don't you just kill me?" he asks giving up in his attempt

"I would miss you to much" Sephiroth says disappearing and leaving cloud standing alone. Cloud stands against the wall his sword ready for ten minutes before finally accepting that Sephiroth was gone. Putting away his sword he jumps from the roof and makes his way toward home

"so you're still alive I see" a voice calls from behind

"hey Squall" Cloud says turning around

"so did you beat him or kill him or something?" Squall asks

"no I lost" Cloud says looking down

"then how in the hell are you still alive?" Squall asks "Sephiroth is not the type to win and not kill"

"He said he would miss me to much and disappeared" Cloud says with a shrug as he starts walking again "I'm going home but I'll see you later" he yells over his shoulder with a wave.

Once he's in his house he walks into his room and sits on his bed with his head in his hands

"what does he mean he would miss me to much?" he asks the floor "he and I are enemies I would think he would enjoy it if I was dead" he adds shaking his head. he gets up and grabs his phone off of a desk dialing the phone number of one of the only people he knows could be of help

"Hello?" the voice on the other line says

"Hey Yuna I have a question for you" Cloud says sitting down again

"oh hi Cloud" Yuna says "what's the question?" she asks

"it's about Sephiroth" he says knowing she might just hang up on him now. Yuna and Sehiroth have been friends for about a month now after Sephiroth gained respect for her when she defeated him in a fight

"what about him?" she asks cautiously

"he said something to me today that I can't make sense of and I was hoping you could maybe help me figure it out" he says "he beat me and had every chance to kill me on the spot but said he would miss me to much and disappeared" he continues after a few minutes of silence "what do you think he meant?" he finishes his question

"I know he really likes the fights you two have" she answers "he always says that it's a good challenge for him so maybe he was thinking that if he killed you off then there wouldn't be any challenges in his life anymore" she finishes

"well that makes sense I guess" Cloud says laying down

"I'm throwing a party tonight and I know he's going to be there" Yuna says "why don't you come to?" she asks "I'll make sure he promises no fighting if you do" she adds

"sounds fine to me" Cloud says

"good be here at eight" Yuna says hanging up. Cloud closes his phone and looks at the clock - 6:30. He has an hour and a half to get ready and get to Yuna's for the party. He sighs and gets up taking his clothes off on his way to the bathroom for a shower. He gets in turning on the warm water letting it splash in his face before quickly washing the rest of his body before turning off the water and getting out. halfway down the hallway he hears his phone ring and runs the last half to reach it just before it stops ringing

"hello" he says

"I heard you were going to be at Yuna's party tonight" a voice answers

"yes Yuffie I'll be there" he says trying to get his pants on with one hand

"you know Sephiroth will be there right?" she asks him

"I'm aware of that Yuffie" he says still struggling

"oh well I didn't know that" she says "I thought I'd let you know so it wouldn't be a surprise" she adds

"Yuna told me already when I talked to her" he says almost falling over "now isn't really a good time I'll just see you at the arty" he adds hanging up the phone and regaining his balance to pull his pants on. once he's fully dressed he walks out the door on his way to Yuna's house. He's left his sword at home just so he can fully prove that there will be no fighting on his part between him and Sephiroth. Cloud gets to Yuna's house and knocks on the door turning his back on it until he hears it open

"thanks for inviting me Yu..." he trails off as he stands looking at Sephiroth standing at the door


	2. Chapter 2

Cloud stares at Sephiroth for a few minutes shocked to him and not Yuna opening the door until he realizes Sephiroth is starring at him  
"oh hello Sephiroth I thought Yuna would be opening the door" he says trying to sound friendly  
"she asked me to get it and talk to you out here before you come in" Sephiroth answers motioning to the side of the yard where they will be out of the way "after you" he says. Cloud takes a deep breath and begins walking over to a tree. he's happy to see that Sephiroth doesn't have his sword with him either so there's very little chance he will randomly be killed while no one is looking  
"so what is it we're talking about exactly?" he asks looking at Sephiroth  
"I want to be friends." Sephiroth says looking at Cloud "I respect you for being able to constantly keep up with our fights and that you will fully accept defeat and anything that comes with it" he continues "I think if we try, we could become good friends. So what do you say?" he finishes holding out his hand  
"I think we could be friends as well" Cloud says back taking Sephiroth's hand to shake it. Cloud looks Sephiroth over carefully for any sign that he could be lying but finds nothing  
"did you two kiss and make up?" Yuna asks when they walk into the house  
"it was a handshake but yes we are fine" Cloud says "we're friends from now on" he adds looking behind him to see Sephiroth walking towards them  
"yes we are so you can stop worrying now" he says making Yuna relax a bit  
"good that means we can all party without you two fighting" Yuffie says entering the room with Squall. The group walks into Yuna's back yard finding Rikku and Paine already standing by a fire in the middle of the yard  
"we're going to make smores!" Rikku runs over and squeals  
"just as excited as always I see" Cloud says trying not to laugh. He's only known Rikku for a year but he's never once seen her anything other then happy. he takes a moment to look around at all of the other people around him remembering the day he had finally accepted that they really were his friends  
"shall we go and sit someplace?" Sephiroth asks before Cloud is to deep in thought  
""I'm fine with just standing for now but you can go sit" Cloud answers with a shrug  
"I'll stand and keep you company" Sephiroth says leaning against the wall. They stay like that the entire length of the party laughing and finding out they have more in common then they thought they did and when it was time to leave they walked to Cloud's house together still talking about things.  
"I'll see you later" Cloud says when they get to his front door  
"Naturaly" Sephiroth answers "have a good night" he adds turning around and walking down the steps  
"you to" Cloud says after him before walking inside and going to lay on his bed

I know it was super short and super vague. I didn't realize that until after I had already finished it. I was trying to get two chapters done in one night but chapter 3 is longer I promise :)


	3. Chapter 3

before I randomly begin, just wanted to thank tenebreyami for the review :) that i totally forgot to mention in the last chapter. Really helps give me the confidence to continue writing it now that I know someone is actually reading lol

oh and also warning of a very short almost yaoi moment in the dream at the beginning. I didn't even really notice it was there I was just kind of typing and once I re-read everything over for spelling errors and such I noticed it and figured I should warn people :)

Cloud stares at the ceiling pondering the days events one minute I'm fighting to the death with Sephiroth and the next he's walking home with me while we talk about things we have in common. he thinks to himself I don't want to trust him but at the same time I feel like I should he thinks closing his eyes

"I'll see what happens tomorrow" he says out loud before falling asleep

_Cloud runs down an alleyway not sure what's going on. he knows he is dreaming but he can't be sure if he's chasing something or being chased but somehow he hopes he never finds out. He leaps over a wall stopping to take a short rest before he continues running though back streets and alleyways until he finally hears someone running in front of him, ok so he's chasing something! He relaxes a bit knowing that he is the one chasing not the one being chased but starts to wonder what or who he's chasing and why. Finally the footsteps ahead of him stop and he catches up stopping right in front of Sephiroth. _

_"I guess I can't outrun you then" Sephiroth says with a smile. Cloud starts to wonder why he's chasing down Sephiroth_

_"no you can't" he says simply _

_"well now that you've won, I think you deserve your reward" Sephiroth says walking closer to Cloud until they are almost touching _

_"what do you mean?" Cloud asks suspiciously. Sephiroth doesn't answer him. instead, he just smiles deviously and slowly drops to his knees reaching for Cloud's pants to pull them down before he..._

Cloud forces himself awake sitting up in his bed not wanting to finish the dream, he's pretty sure he knows where it was going but he really doesn't think he should let it go there

"Why in the world would I dream about that anyway?" he asks out loud "it's Sephiroth he's my enemy possibly my friend if he doesn't try to kill me today but I would never let him do THAT" he adds standing up and pacing back and forth before running into his bathroom for a shower. Once he's done he gets dressed and grabs his phone to call Yuna

"hello?" Yunna's voice answers

"Yuna it's Cloud" he says as if she didn't already know that

"hi Cloud" she says "what's up?"

"I was wondering if we could all hang out today" he says "you, me, Rikku, Paine, Yuffie, Squall" he continues "and Sephiroth" he finishes slowly

"I imagine we can all get together and do something today since I don't think anyone has anything else to do" she answers "I'll call around and get back to you about it once I have a plan" she adds

"Ok sounds good" he says hanging up and throwing his phone on the bed before walking into the living room to grab his TV remote turning the TV on as he enters his room again. He lays on his bed flipping through channels trying to find something to watch finally just leaving it on some show about animals and picking up a book. right as he's about to open the book to read it his phone rings

"hello" he says answering it putting the book down

"everyone is meeting at my house all of the others are on their way now so you should start heading here to" Yuna says not even saying hi or bye as she hangs up on him. Cloud sighs and gets up putting on his shoes and walking out the front door

"I see that Yuna got to you as well" Sephiroth's voice calls out from behind him

"well actually it was my idea" Cloud said trying to sound casual as Sephiroth catches up to him

"so you got to Yuna then" Sephiroth says with a smile and Cloud's stomach clenches

"I guess I did" he answers looking at the ground _it was only a dream why can't I just look at him? _

"something wrong?" Sephiroth asks

"oh" Cloud says coming back to earth "no nothing wrong just thinking" he says with a smile

"well that's better at least nothing is wrong" Sephiroth says as they get to Yuna's front door. Cloud just nods and knocks on the door

"hey look at you two still being friends" Yuna says opening the door with a big smile

"yeah no more trying to kill each other" Sephiroth says "now it's just friends hanging out" he adds putting his arm around Cloud's shoulders

"yeah no more death matches" Cloud adds trying to ignore the feeling in his stomach

"good keep it that way" Yuna says looking at Cloud "are you feeling ok Cloud you look kind of red" she says concerned

"no just a little over heated is all" Cloud says _that should be a good enough excuse _

"oh well come inside then" Yuna says unblocking the door. Cloud and Sehiroth walk into the house and sit down on the couch in front of a TV playing the same thing Cloud was going to watch at home.

"where is everyone else since I'm sure Cloud wanted to invite more then just us" Sephiroth says

"Rikku and Paine said they probably won't be able to make it but Yuffie and Squall said they were on their way so they should be here soon" Yuna answers sitting in a chair by the door so she can watch for the others. they all sit in silence watching the TV jumping when they hear a knock on the door

"hey you guys" Yuna says opening the door to let Squall and Yuffie in

"hey everyone" Yuffie says sitting next to Cloud on the couch moving him slightly closer to Sephiroth

"hey Yuffie" Cloud says looking over a bit when he notices Squall sit on the other side of Sephiroth making Sephiroth move close enough to almost touch him "hey Squall" he adds before looking back at the TV just calm down cloud keeps telling himself trying to breath

"so what are we all going to do today?" Yuffie asks looking at Yuna

"I don't know" she says "it was Cloud's idea to get us all together"

"well don't all look at me" Cloud says when everyone turns to stare at him "I just figured we could all hang out I didn't give much thought to what we would do" he adds shrugging

"we could all go see a movie" Squall says "we could just walk in and pick a random movie and see what it is" he adds making everyone nod

"so it's settled then" Yuna says getting up "we'll all go to the movies" she finishes already walking over to the door. Squall and Yuffie get up running after to while Sephiroth gets up slowly

"you coming?" he asks looking down at Cloud

"yeah sorry just lost in thought again" Cloud says trying to get up and falling back onto the couch "why can I never get off of this stupid couch" he says trying again without much luck

"here I'll help" Sephiroth says holding out his hand

"thank you" Cloud says grabbing his hand trying to ignore the feeling of the shock that goes up his arm as Sephiroth pulls him up off the couch. right before he can just let go of Sephiroth's hand he trips and ends up falling into his arms instead. Cloud looks up at Sephiroth trying not to stare into the green eyes that are looking down at him

"oh ummm sorry" Cloud says quickly standing himself up

it's fine I didn't mind at all" Sephiroth says hiding his face with his hair "glad I could be here to help you not fall over" he adds

"we should go catch up to the others" Cloud says as he starts for the door.

Cloud and Sephiroth run until they finally catch up to the others who hadn't even noticed they were gone. They all walked into the movie theater to buy tickets to some movie Cloud didn't know the name of because he was to busy starring at the floor _at least in a movie theater there wont be any talking so I don't have to join in on conversation._ he thinks as he sits down trying not to notice Sephiroth as he sits right next to him with a thing of popcorn

"I figured we could share some if you wanted to" Sephiroth says shaking the popcorn bucket a bit

"yeah we can" Cloud says back "thank you" he adds grabbing a handful and putting some in his mouth so he can avoid any more talking _hopefully the movie will just start before this handful is gone_ he says to himself. As if reading his mind, the screen shows the first commercial and Cloud relaxes a bit knowing that he won't have to talk to anyone for at least an hour. He begins spacing out grabbing a handful of popcorn every once and a while while he stares at the movie screen to make it look like he's actually watching the movie. Just when he had fully relaxed and was certain he could avoid embarrassing himself for the entire length of the movie he reaches for a handful of popcorn and grabs a hand instead

"oh uh sorry" he says letting go of Sephirth's hand happy that the darkness is hiding the fact that he's probably bright red from the tingling feeling now running up his arm

"It's fine" Sephiroth says clearing his throat a bit "I don't mind if you want to hold my hand you can go ahead" he says and Cloud can't tell if he's being serious or if he's joking so he just clears his throat and puts a piece of popcorn in his mouth thank god he can't see my face he thinks to himself feeling his cheeks getting hot. Sephiroth just chuckles and grabs himself some popcorn.

Once the movie is over they all walk out of the theater and stand outside

"that movie was incredibly stupid" Yuna says while they stand outside "what did you guys think?" she asks

"yeah it was pretty bad" Squall says while Yuffie nods

"I've had more interesting things to watch" Sephiroth says turning his eyes to Cloud for a second and smiling

"yeah it wasn't interesting at all" Cloud agrees _even though i didn't actually watch it_ he adds in his head. they all start walking heading to Yuna's house again

"you didn't even watch the movie and you know it" Sephiroth says walking next to Cloud

"well it was that uninteresting" Cloud says hoping his excuse works

"I found some parts very interesting" Sephiroth says with a wink

"I guess" Cloud says looking at te ground _why is he effecting me so much? it's not like he' being serious about any of this he doesn't like me in that way. Cloud thinks to himself I don't like HIM that way! what am I thinking? _

"Cloud?" Sephiroth asks "are you sure you're ok?" he adds

"yeah fine just a lot on my mind lately" he says as they walk into Yuna's yard to catch up with the others. "hey guys I'm sorry I think I need to just go home right now" he says looking at the ground

"you should Cloud you don't look so good" Yuna says concerned

"I feel bad for making you all come here and then just leaving" he says

"even though the movie was horrible we all still had fun hanging out" Yuffie says with a smile and everyone nods

"I'll walk with you to make sure you get home ok" Sephiroth says

"I'll be ok" Cloud says

"no I think it's a good idea" Yuna says "then he can let the rest of us know if you really got there ok or not" she adds. Cloud just nods knowing that there's no arguing with her now that her mind is made up.

"ok lets go" he says looking at Sephiroth waving goodbye to the others as they walk down the road together.


End file.
